Just a simple girl from San Antonio, Texas
by xtreme2004
Summary: Shawn Michaels daughter comes to the wwe to get revenge on kane before unforgiven, she soon meets up with old friends, but old enemies of shawn and the others soon cause trouble. includes: Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, Edge, Y2J, Stacy and many more.
1. Kara Michaels!

disclaimer: i don't own any of the wwe superstars or the wwe

a/n: i started writing this the raw before unforgiven so that's where it starts from. sorry if there's spelling mistakes.

* * *

The young girl pulled up on her motorbike outside of the arena. She had her waist length dirty blonde hair in tiny plaits and they were tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a long leather duster, ripped jeans and a women's hbk tank top. She walked into the arena and saw Jericho talking to edge?

She walked over to them and smiled.

"I'd never thought you two would be friends that quick, again" they both looked at the girl.

"Do I know you?" edge asked. She just smiled and walked away.

"That's Michael's girl" Jericho said, realising who it was.

Kane came out to the ring dragging lita with him. He got into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Lita, you may have thought you've annoyed me by signing Shawn Michaels for the match but if you remember I beat him to a bloody pulp and he couldn't fight back. So you really think he's going to win?"

'Ah, ah, Shawn!'

The same girl made her way down the ramp she got into the ring and hugged lita while Kane looked on angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted. She smirked and took of her shades to reveal her blue eyes.

"Me? I'm just a simply girl from San Antonio, Texas" the crowd cheered. Lita took the mic off Kane.

"Kane meet Kara Michaels" the crowd screamed. Kane glared at lita and then Kara. All of a sudden Kara gave him the sweet chin music.

"That's a message from my daddy!"

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that Monday!" Shawn said to Kara. It was Sunday and half an hour from his match.

"It wasn't just for you! It was for matt and lita" Kara replied softly. Shawn's face soften, he went and hugged her tightly.

"Promise to stay here tonight" Kara smiled and nodded. Edge and Jericho then came in. Jericho had a big grin on his face because he had won the intercontinental title.

"Hey lil heartbreaker" Chris said sitting down.

"Congrats by the way" she looked at edge who look kind of down.

"You ok?"

"I wanted to defend it not to watch it be stripped off" Chris looked at edge.

"I know it's a bummer I'm going to try and makes sure when you get back in the ring you've got 1st contender for it and you don't really want Christian having the title" Chris said.

"I've got to go for my match, stay here Kara!" Kara hugged Shawn and he then left.

* * *

a/n: hope you liked it, plz review 


	2. He's Back!

disclaimer: i don't own the wwe superstars or the wwe, i also don't own jeff hardy (but i wish i did!)

* * *

Kara was asleep dreaming when she was woken up by knocking. she opened her eyes and looked at the clock, 7am. She groaned and got out of bed and opened the door to reveal Chris.

"What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" she said grumpily. Chris looked at her up and down.

"Why have you got men's boxers on? And Scooby doo at that" Kara looked at herself; she was wearing a tank top and the boxers.

"Never mind that, what do you want?"

"Breakfast, you're coming to breakfast now!"

"But it's to early and I need to get dressed" she moaned.

"Well quickly get something on!" Kara rolled her eyes and went to get changed. She put a clean tank top on and shorts and quickly got washed.

She opened the door and Chris quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the café in the hotel.

When they got there Shawn, Edge, the Hurricane, Victoria and Stacy were sitting at the table as well. Chris sat Kara down and than sat down as well.

"Is he here yet?" Chris asked? Shawn shook his head.

"Is who here yet?" Kara asked.

"Um, tajiri, yer tajiri!" edge said quickly. Kara sighed.

"You got me up this early for this I'm going" Shawn was about to stop her but she turned round just in time.

Kara got up and tucked her chair in and took one step when she saw someone coming towards her. They were wearing baggy jean that hung off the hip and a white tank top with a shirt over the top. She cocked her head to the side and studied the facial features. The nose, lips, the facial hair! She looked at the bandana and saw strands of purplish/blue hair.

"Nero!" she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey suga" he whispered back.

"Aww, they are 'so' going to get together" Stacy stated.

"What was that?" Shawn said glaring at her. Stacy smiled sheepishly.

"She said they're so going to get together, citizen Shawn" hurricane stated. Jeff then sat down while Kara got some breakfast.

"Nice to have you back hardy" edge said.

"It's nice to be back"

* * *

plz review


	3. now it's war

disclaimer: yet again i don't own the wwe or jeff hardy

* * *

Raw: 

"Miss Michaels, you have a match against Kane and if Jericho or your dad interferes they're fired!" Eric said to Kara. She glared at him and went to her locker room.

"I'm facing Kane and if one of you come out you're fired"

She said angrily. Edge and Jeff decided to stay at the hotel so it was only Shawn and Jericho she had.

"You're not going out there on your own" Shawn said sternly.

"I can and I will, so if you excuse me I need to get ready for my match"

Kara put on a hbk tank top made into a halter neck and cargo pants. Her hair was in bunches. She made her way to the entrance at the ramp and saw triple h smirking.

"What are you staring at hunter!?" she snapped. He walked up to her.

"You've turned out to be a firecracker and a sexy one at that" Kara kneed him in the balls.

"And you've turned out to be a perverted control freak" she said as he dropped to the floor.

* * *

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do_

_You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care_

_Cause I'm alright, I'm fine  
  
Just freak out, let it go_

Kara made her way to the ring and waited for Kane. His pyros hit and he came dragging lita as per usual.

Kane won the match by giving her the chokeslam. Lita tried to check on her but was stopped by Kane; he pulled her up the ramp. Kara leaned on the rope gathering herself and glared at Kane. She was then hit by a steel chair behind. She fell to the ground. She looked up to see triple h. she then saw flair and Batista.

Jericho and Shawn were soon down to the ring. Shawn attacked triple h while Jericho took on flair. Jericho tried to get Batista but he was powerbombed.

Batista then looked at Kara who was trying to get up. He lifted her up by her hair. He looked at her and smiled. She then smiled as the crowd screamed. He pulled his arm back to punch her but someone grabbed his arm. He turned round to see Jeff.

Jeff punched him and gave him the twist of fate. The ring was now cleared. Shawn had just finished off triple h and Jericho had flair. Jeff flashed Kara a smile and climbed the top rope and did the Swanton.

* * *

"You said you weren't coming tonight" Kara said as Jeff and herself went into the café.

"Well if you knew and others knew they would have expected it, I also wanted to surprise my favourite girl"

"I never realised Chris was your favourite" Kara joked. Jeff laughed lightly.

"Very funny" Jeff suddenly picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride.

"Now this is the way to travel"

Jeff ran down the corridor and nearly knocked benoit down.

"Hey Chris" Kara said through her laughter. She was still on Jeff's back.

"Hey Kara, hardy it's good to see you around again" Jeff nodded and went running off with Kara again.

They met the others in the parking lot and Kara nearly fainted at the sight before her.

Her bike was totally wrecked.

"Now it's war!"

* * *

kara's entrance music: **avril lavigne's 'freak out'**

a/n: well that's enough chapters for one day, if you like the story review and tell me


	4. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: i don't own the wwe or the superstars or jeff hardy (i want to, and i want to have his babies)

**hardygirl**- I agree with u bout jeff coming back to the wwe, we don't get the latest tna over here in good ole england (it still has the four sided ring) and yes there should be more stories bout jeff coming back.

**sockospice**- thank you for pointing out my mistake with the title and I'll try to move it away from a marysue

**latisha c**- I also wish that was me in jeffs arms! doesn't every hardy fan?

**a/n: **sorry i took a while to put the chapter up, i'm working now so i'll have less time, but i will try and update as fast as i can

**a/n: **the superstars both rosters do sometimes travel together (in the story) also this is an all mushy romance chapter

* * *

"I'm bored" Kara stated. Shawn, Chris, edge, Jeff, hurricane and herself were in a minibus to their next destination.

"Well I don't know what to do about it" Shawn said. Jeff was getting restless as well.

"Hey hurricane how come you aren't 'flying' to phoenix?" Kara turned round and asked.

"Because I'm protecting my citizens in the minibus" Kara shrugged and turned back around.

"I'm bored as well" Jeff stated.

"I know what to do!" Kara said.

"And what would that be citizen Kara?" Kara smiled.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall........" Jeff and hurricane joined in with the singing.

**1hour later:**

"10 bottles of beer on the wall............." Kara, Jeff and the hurricane sung. Shawn was used to this so it didn't bother him; edge was dead to the world sleeping.

"Will you three shut the hell up!" Jericho shouted. Edge woke up at this and glared at Chris.

"Why'd you have to shout? I was having a nice dream about stac..." edge blushed when he realised what he said.

"Awww edge likes Stacy" Jeff said with a big grin. Edge glared at him.

"And we all know who you like, don't we Jeff" edge shot back.

"I don't" Kara said looking at Jeff. He looked out the window.

"It's no one, edge is just being stupid" Kara shrugged and the rest of the way was silent.

* * *

When they got to the hotel and they met up with Stacy, Victoria, Miss Jackie, Charlie hass and rico.

Stacy and Kara were sharing a room.

"So you and Jeff" Stacy said slyly. Kara looked at her.

"What about me and Jeff?" Kara asked.

"Are you that stupid, you've got the hots for him and he's got the hots for you!" Stacy stressed.

"I don't think he has stace" Kara answered.

"So you do like him" Stacy said smiling. Kara's blush answered Stacy's question.

"Fine! I do but dad wouldn't let me go out with him anyway" Kara said sadly.

Meanwhile:

"Shawn, if Jeff was to go out with Kara what would you say?" Jericho asked. Shawn glared at him.

"What are you getting at Chris?" Shawn said.

"Are you telling me you don't see them give that, 'puppy love' look" Jericho said carefully. Shawn sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well now you mention it, and by the why I would let them date as long as he doesn't hurt her, now go and tell Stacy" Chris looked at him shocked.

"How'd you know?" Shawn smirked.

"I'm the heartbreak kid, I know these things"

**

* * *

Later that day:**

Kara was lying on the bed channel hopping when Stacy came with bags of clothes.

"Right go and get ready, you've got a date" Stacy said sternly. Kara just looked at Stacy.

"Excuse me!?"

"You have a date, now go and get ready and put this on" Stacy said shoving a bag in her hands.

Kara went in the bathroom and saw what was in the bag.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!"

"You will or you're going naked!" Stacy shouted back. Stacy heard Kara groaned and smiled as she won.

Kara was dressed an hour later and Stacy was just finishing her make up when there was a knock on the door. Stacy grinned.

"He's here! Oh and don't worry bout Shawn he said its ok" Stacy said pushing her to the door.

"Stacy who the hell is 'he'?" Kara asked. Before Stacy could answer the door was open and Jeff was standing with Jericho behind him. Jeff stood the looking nervous so Jericho pushed him into the room

Jeff looked at Kara, she looked amazing. She was wearing a baby blue mid thigh length dress, he looked up and saw her hair was in ringlets and had violet eye shadow that highlighted her blue eyes.

"Wow, you look...wow" Kara blushed and moved towards him.

"Thanks" Stacy stood there grinning.

"Well off you go you two go and have fun" Stacy said pushing them out of the room.

* * *

Jeff had taken Kara to a posh restaurant for there date.

"You didn't need to take me here Jeff" Kara said. Jeff smiled.

"It's always the best for my favourite girl and remind me to kill Chris and Stacy when we get back" Jeff replied.

"I won't remind you, I'll help Jeff" laughed. He noticed her fidgeting in her dress.

"Why don't we go back and go for a swim" a smile crept on Kara's face so Jeff took her hand and they left the restaurant.

* * *

Jeff was already at the pool when Kara got there. Jeff looked up and she was looking hot. She was wearing a rouge bikini that was like a sports top and hot pants. She slipped in to the pool and went underwater. Jeff went underwater and went after her. He grabbed her feet and pulled her backwards. They came up for air facing each other.

Jeff looked into her eyes and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. They were only inches apart.

"Kara you know what edge said in the car about fancying someone"

"Yer"

"Well that someone was you" Jeff said. He was trying to read her, what she was thinking. She smiled and gently held Jeff's face and kissed him lightly. Jeff wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand held her head as the kiss deepened.

* * *

**a/n: **i hope you enjoyed it, plz review


	5. Poetry In Motion

disclaimer: all superstar belong to wwe, jeff hardy owns himself

a/n: yay! i got a new chapter up, i've had bad writers block and i haven't had time but i've had this idea in my head for days and i were't going to let it go.

* * *

The group arrived at raw without Shawn, who had gone back home. 

Jeff had his arm around Kara waist and randy walked by and saw the touching.

"You know Kara, why have a guy like him when you could have me" Jeff growled and went to attack randy but Chris and edge held him back.

"Because his not triple h's bitch" she replied. Jeff smirked. Randy looked towards Kara and then at Jeff and edge.

"I'll see you two in the ring" he then walked off. Jeff and edge looked at each.

"What the fuck has bischoff done now!" Jeff snapped. Kara laid a hand on his chest.

"Jeff calm down, we can handle it" Jeff looked at Kara and his face softened. He gently tilted her chin up and kissed her softly.

* * *

Kara was walking to the cafeteria area when she spotted a familiar redhead. 

"Hey" Kara said. Lita looked up and hugged Kara.

"Hey, I saw you and Jeff, it's nice to see you two finally hooked up" she said with a sad smile.

"How are you?"

"As good as I can be, I need to get away from him Kara, I can't handle it" lita said as she started to cry. Kara hugged lita.

"We'll get you out, don't worry" lita smiled.

"Hi Kara, lita how is the mum to be?" said a sickening voice. They turned round to see the women's champion, Trish stratus.

"What do you want Trish?" Kara said angrily. Trish threw her hands up in defence.

" I only wanted to see how the mother to be was doing and her little baby…well that's if it is a baby, it might be some mutated monster baby" with that Trish received a slap round the face from lita.

Trish was slightly stunned.

"Go away Trish" Kara said angrily. Trish looked at Kara and smirked.

"How is Jeff? Is he as good in bed as I remember?" Kara lost it and lunged at Trish. Lita was about to get help when an arm grabbed her, it was Kane.

"Stay away from Jeff! You stupid whore!" Kara shouted while she was punching Trish.

She was soon pulled off Trish by Jeff and Chris.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down" Jeff whispered in her ear. She slipped her hand into his and turned round to face him. She rested her head against chest as Jeff stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

"Guys! It's edge!" Stacy shouted from the door of one of the locker rooms.

* * *

Edge had been knocked unconscious and was now unable to be Jeff's partner in the match. 

"Chris can do it!" Jeff shouted at bischoff. Eric glared at him.

"He's already had a match tonight"

"Then I'll do it" Kara said speaking up. Both Eric and Jeff looked at her.

"This is not an intergender match!" Eric shouted her making her flinch.

"Fine I'll do it on my own" Jeff said before storming off.

* * *

Randy and Batista were already in the ring when Jeff made his way to the ring with Kara by his side. 

He slipped into the ring and did the gunz.

"This going to be easy beating you h….." Batista didn't get to finish his sentence when music hit the area. Matt's music.

Matt made his way to the ring to be Jeff partner. Jeff stood there in shock. They had hardly talked to each over the past two years, even though they were on good terms.

"Holy shit" Kara said in shock.

Matt looked at Jeff and started the match.

The match was pretty even when matt and Jeff soon had the upper hand. Batista was knocked down outside the ring while randy had just been thrown into the turnbuckle. Jeff stood for a minute to catch his breath. When he turned round he saw matt smiling at him by randy, who was still on against the turnbuckle. Jeff then had a big smile. Jeff nodded towards matt.

Matt got down on all fours and Jeff ran as they did the poetry in motion. Jeff soon got the pin.

Kara slipped into the ring and watched the two brothers. The stood there for a moment then hugged each other.

"It's great to have you back" Jeff said.

* * *

a/n: plz review 


	6. Gold

A/N: i'm back! im sorry for the lack of updates but i've started work and had writers block, but i thought i'd give you a xmas prezzie. i'm finally happy to see lita is the new womens champion, it's about time.

disclaimer: dont own wwe or the superstars, i also dont own jeff hardy. also gwen stefani owns **'what you waiting for'**

* * *

"So the plan is we stick together and take out evolution, right?" every one nodded except Kara and Jeff, who were busy making out. 

"As much as I know they make a perfect couple, I don't want to see the x rated version" edge said.

"I know I can't wait to get off the bloody plane" Stacy stated. It hurt matt to see a couple so in love that can be together, especially as one half of the couple was his brother. Stacy looked at matt and saw his face.

"Are you ok? We're going to get her back, we're trying to think of a plan already" matt gave her a small smile.

"Do worry I've got it sorted" he answered. Stacy nodded not knowing what meant.

Kara giggled as Jeff kissed her neck. They didn't notice Shawn walking up to them.

"Hey Shawn" Chris said, making sure Kara and Jeff heard him.

Kara turned her head and smiled innocently. Jeff didn't even notice Shawn's presence so his hand was wandering up Kara's thigh.

"Jeff, Jeff! JEFF!" he looked up.

"What? Oh hi Shawn" he said seeing Shawn. Shawn then glared at him. Jeff was confused realised Shawn was glaring at him because of where his hand was.

Jeff quickly pulled his hand away and blushed.

"Anyway, Kara I thought I'd tell you Jacob is meeting us at the airport" with that Shawn left.

Kara looked pissed.

"Who's Jacob?" edge asked.

"My brother"

* * *

Kara knew when the group saw her brother they would be asking question, trying to get to know him, even Jeff. 

"I take it you don't like him that much" matt stated walking up to her. He wasn't that bothered about getting to know Jacob.

"Nope, he's nothing but a bastard, trust me" Kara said spitefully.

Stacy then came running into the locker room.

"Kara! You've got a womens title match tonight!" she said excitedly. Kara looked up.

"You're joking" Stacy shook her head. Kara jumped up and went Jeff.

"Did ya hear that I've got a title shot!" Kara squealed hugging Jeff.

"I heard" Jeff said kissing her.

"Well ya best be careful, we don't want you getting hurt" Jacob said grinning.

Kara glared at him and clenched her fists.

"Come girl, we got to get ready for your match!" Stacy said dragging Kara out of the room.

Matt watched his brother as Kara left the room. He'd never seen Jeff this happy since their mother was alive.

'He best not lose her' matt thought.

* * *

Kara had put on her white pants that had buckles all the way down the side of the legs. 

She put on a green fishnet top and a white crop top over that.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Kara said. Jeff walked in and pulled her in to a kiss.

"You look beautiful" Jeff whispered in her ear. Jeff then took her hand ad placed a silver necklace in her hand

"What's this?"

"A good luck charm" Jeff said showing that beautiful smile. The necklace was his 'jh' one. Jeff kissed her gently as he put the necklace on her.

"There, you look like an extreme heartbreaker" Jeff said.

"Very funny"

"Come on, your match is up next, you've got a title to win" Jeff gave her one last kiss and she left for her match.

* * *

**Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
(La la la la la)**

**Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?**

**Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh**

**What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for!?**

Kara made way to the ring with her new music. She got into the ring and did her version of the gunz.

She stood waiting for Trish.

Trish soon made her way to the ring. The bell went and they stood face to face.

"You think you're what Jeff wants? He doesn't want you he wants a real woman" Trish.

"Well I guess that's not you then because you stupid whore!" with that Kara started punching Trish.

_"Trish is provoking her, she's trying to get Kara disqualified!"_ Stacy said watching the match.

Kara realised what Trish was trying to do so she went for a DDT. Trish soon got the upper hand due to her cheating.

The tables soon turned again so Kara had the upper hand.

Kara soon hit Trish with the sweet chin music. Trish hit the mat. Kara stood there in deep thought for a few seconds.

_"What's she doing? Cover her!"_ Stacy shouted.

Kara then started climbing the ropes.

_"She's going extreme"_ matt said. They looked at Jeff and he nodded his head to agree but not moving his eyes from the monitor.

"Swanton!" Kara screamed as she performed the move. She then went for the pin.

1…..

_"Come on"_ Shawn said.

2….

The group held their breath.

3!

Jeff ran out of the locker like lighting.

"We best follow him" Shawn said.

The ref gave Kara the title and she just stared at it. 'I won? I WON!' Kara thought.

She ran to the turnbuckle and held the belt above her.

She then got out of the ring and made her way to the top of the ramp. She was nearly knocked over when Jeff ran out and hugged her.

"You did it" he said before giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: i hoped you liked the chapter, hopefully i'll have the next one up soon 


	7. Smackdown

disclaimer: unfortantly i don't own any wwe superstars or jeff hardy (cries )

A/N: a new chappy for ya'll (it's quicker then my last one). i'm kinda pissed that the wwe fired some great! female wrestlers and then they just hire eye candy! (i just wanna slap amy weber) anyway enough with my moaning and onto the story...................

* * *

Kara had just got changed after winning her title match and was on her way back to the others to watch the rest of the show. 

"Congratulations" Kara turned and saw evolution. She glared at them

"Thanks, now you can fuck off!"

"Is this about the attack? Listen we're sorry for that" hunter said. Kara looked at him.

"Fine"

"I see you brother's here"

"What are you getting at hunter?"

"Just that you'll be out of the picture soon, it happened before"

"Well it won't happen again!" with that Kara stormed off.

* * *

They group were in the locker room watching Kane's match. He was facing some guy called gene snitsky. 

Matt wasn't paying attention until he heard lita screaming and crying. most of them rushed to where the ambulance was, except or matt, Jeff and Kara.

matt was standing there in shock and scared of what would happened to lita.

jeff went over to comfort matt when he angrily pushed jeff out of the way and stormed out of the room.

"jeff……"

"let him be on his own for a while"

"but this is matt we're talking about, he'll go straight the problem" Kara warned. it then dawned on jeff.

"oh shit!" the both of them went running after matt.

* * *

"please let her be ok" stacy said as they watched the ambulance leave. edge pulled stacy into a hug. 

"she will be" edge said, trying to convince himself as well.

"guys, listen" Jericho said.

_"I thought you would have liked what I did"_

_"if you were to go for kane, I might be a little bit happy but you hurt lita!"_ it was matt.

"guys, you don't think matt was behind this, do you?" stacy said.

* * *

matt went back to the hotel and jeff and kara went to locker room. when they got back they saw the group being 'way' to quiet. 

"what?" jeff said looking at the group.

"we…um…we think that.."

"spit it out stace" jeff said getting annoyed.

"we think matt might of hired snitsky to do what he did"

"how could you say a thing like that!" kara shouted. jeff didn't say a word.

"he was having a convasation with snitsky"

"we were holding him back" jeff said softly.

"we'll he has done this kinda thing before, remember he dumped her because he was so pissed off and didn't care" stacy said. stacy was only looking out for one of her best friends.

"stacy leave it" edge said calmy.

"but it was slightly supicious" something then crashed into the wall scaring stacy.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK HE WOULD DO SUCH A THING! HE WOULD NEVER LAY A HAND ON LITA! IF HE DIDN'T WANT HER TO HAVE THE BABY, WHY'D HE SAY HE'D MARRY HER NO MATTER WHAT?" jeff shouted. everybody was in shock jeff never shouted.

jeff then left the room slamming the door behind him.

" kara i…"

"leave it stace"

* * *

kara found jeff back at the hotel.he was in their room talking to Jacob. 

"hi sis"

"what the hell are you doing here?"

"just talking jeff 'my' plan bout getting lita back" he said grinning evilly.

"he thinks we could get undertaker to help" jeff said.

'what the fuck? that was my plan, I wrote in my….' kara looked over to her desk to see her notebook open.

"get the hell out of my room!" kara shouted at Jacob.

"calm down sis, you only had to ask" with that Jacob left.

"what was that for?" jeff asked softly.

"I don't trust him, even if he is my brother" jeff pulled her into a hug.

"stacy didn't mean to upset you, she's just looking out for lita"

"I know"

* * *

"do you reckon jacob got the undertaker to help?" edge asked. they were all sitting in the locker room waiting to see if he had got undertakers help. 

"probably not" kara said. shawn glared at her.

"kara for once in your life get on with him! his your brother!" shawn snapped.

"oh, I'm sorry did I offend the apple of your fucking eye!"

jeff pulled her towards him.

jeff was holding her close and she was glaring angrily at her dad.

jeff started singing softly in her ears so only she could hear him. she closed her eyes and calmed down.

"how does he do that?" chris asked.

"I wish I knew" edge replied. at that moment Jacob came in with a black eye.

"no luck" he said. kara smirked.

" I knew you shouldn't of gone alone" shawn said.

"I can handle myself dad, you know that" Jacob said smiling.

"I know"

"well I'm going to try" kara said speaking.

"no you're not! you won't be able to take on undertaker by yourself"

"and Jacob can!?"

"yes!" shawn shouted.

"so I knocked kane out with the sweet chin music and I also have a title belt and I still can't handle myself!?"

"let her try shawn" matt said speaking up. no one had noticed him come in.

"fine! but jeff's going with you" shawn said sternly.

"he was anyway, he's part of my plan" she replied with a big grin. jeff gulped.

* * *

"at least you'll get to see Shannon" kara said as she drove the car to smackdown. 

"true, but why'd you need me for the plan?"

"you earned his respect remember" she said simply.

"that was before he went…….deadish" kara laughed at his commented.

"well it's worth a try, for matt and lita" she said as she parked the car in the arena car park. she was about to get out of the car when jeff stopped her.

"what?" she asked. jeff suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. when they pulled apart jeff rested his forehead on hers.

"thank you" he whispered.

"for what?"

"for caring" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

"cover up guys there's a Michaels coming through" jeff announced as he walked in to the locker room. 

"jeff!" Shannon shouted. he gave jeff a manly hug. Shannon then turned to kara.

"well if it isn't the womens champion, it's good to see you again kar" Shannon said giving her a hug.

"jeff told me your plan, you're one crazy woman" Shannon said with a smile.

"she must be to be to be dating that freak that doesn't deserve to be American" a voice said from behind them.

they turned round to see jbl and his 'staff'.

"oh trust me his all American, unlike you" kara said glaring at amy who was eyeing up jeff.

"and how's that missy!?" jbl said. jeff gave kara a warning look.

john appeared at the side of Shannon as he had just got out of the shower so he only had his shorts on (yummy).

"what's going on?" he asked Shannon.

"watch and learn"

"because a real a American doesn't cheat by using a dumbass ,two brainless dummies and a hoe" john laughed.

amy launched at kara but kara moved sending amy crashing to the floor.

jbl was about to do something when they heard..

"holla holla!" jbl rolled his eyes and stormed out of the locker room.

"hey teddy" jeff said.

"hi Jeffrey and the wonderful kara, I hear you're looking for the undertaker"

"yer, do you know where he is?" kara asked.

"I'll show you to his locker room"

* * *

kara and jeff walked into the dark room which was undertakers locker room. 

"hello? undertaker?" kara said in the darkness.

suddenly a hand grabbed her throat.

"jeff!" she said trying to breath.

"taker just listen!" jeff said. the hand let go.

"I know you most likely don't wanna help, but you're the only one that can"

"we know you hate kane and we need lita back"

"and why should I do that?" taker said in his scary voice.

"because once in your life you've must of loved someone so much you didn't want to lose them" kara said.

"like sara" jeff said but then undertaker grabbed his throat.

"I do this, you never mention that name again and will stay out of my way" jeff nodded.

* * *

A/N: i know taker seems slightly out of character but it's part of the story. i don't think this imy best chapter yet so if you think it's slightly crappy i agreed. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The hunted becomes the hunter

disclaimer: unfortantly i don't the wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: this chapter isn't as good as i want it to be, but i hope it will do for now. also randy orton is still in evolution in the story.

_italics_ talking in a different place or time

* * *

"How's your neck?" Jeff asked Kara. Undertaker had stopped Kane but he decided to chokeslam Kara as well. 

"Better, but I think a kiss would help" Kara said pouting

"na, I don't think so" Jeff teased. Kara then gave her puppy eyes. Jeff knew he couldn't resist that.

"You're evil" Jeff whispered before kissing her softly. She straddled his lap as the kiss got more passionate.

Stacy, Jericho and edge then walked into the locker room. Jericho looking very pissed.

"What happened to you?" Jeff asked.

"'captain charisma (that is how you spell isn't it?)' cheated to win the IC title of me"

"Don't worry you'll get another shot" Kara said trying to cheer him up.

"Are we going out to night?" edge asked the group.

"I would but my neck hurt likes hell" Kara replied.

"I'm going to stay with Kara" Jeff said.

* * *

Edge, Stacy and Jericho decide to go out clubbing on their own. Kara was sitting on the sofa watching Buffy the vampire slayer when there was a knock at the door. 

Jeff answered it and in came a pissed off Shawn.

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting yourself chokeslammed! I knew I shouldn't of let you go to smackdown!" Shawn shouted at her.

"It worked though, didn't it" Kara stated calmly.

"It did, but I am not going to help you anymore, I've warned you about how you can get hurt around here! From here on you're on your own"

With that Shawn left.

Jeff went to comfort Kara thinking she would be upset.

"Kara it's…" she glared at him.

"I don't need his help or anyone else's" she snapped.

"I know that, he's just worried about you" Kara smiled weakly and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" Kara mumbled against his chest.

"I love you to" Jeff replied before pulling her in to a passionate kiss.

* * *

Jeff and Kara were in the locker room when lita and matt came in. 

Lita didn't say anything but hugged Kara.

"Thank you" lita said.

"It's ok; you're like a sister to me"

Eric then came in looking grumpy.

"Kara, lita you've got a tag match tonight against Trish and molly"

Kara glared evilly at Eric and he just left.

"You up to it?" matt asked lita. She nodded.

"I'm going to get ready, see ya in a little while" with that lita and matt left.

* * *

After lita and Kara's match was the IC championship match. Jacob vs Christian. 

The group were in the locker room watching the match.

"I hope Christian wins" Kara said.

"Kara that's your brother" Jeff said softly.

"Kara you can't hate your brother, I don't see what's wrong with him" edge said.

"You don't know what his like; he messes with your head!" Kara got up and left the room slamming the door behind her.

She made her way to the refreshment area. She watched the match on the monitor there.

"By the look on your face I take it you don't want your brother to win" Kara turned to the owner of the voice.

"No, he doesn't deserve anything" she smirked as Tyson tomko started beating on Jacob.

"I heard your dad basically disowned you"

"Pretty much I…….what the fuck!" Kara said as she saw Jeff run down and help Jacob.

"I've gotta go see ya around"

"See ya later randy"

* * *

"Why doesn't anybody trust me? You're my boyfriend! At least you should! You never helped me get a title!" Kara shouted at Jeff. 

"I didn't think you needed help you could do it on your own" Jeff replied calmly.

"You did?" she asked softly. Jeff nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Just because I'm hugging you doesn't mean I'm not angry about you helping Jacob" she mumbled against his chest. Jeff smiled.

"I know" she then looked him the eyes.

"If I do look to be in serious danger in the ring, you will help me then won't you?" Jeff kissed her softly.

* * *

"Well that's what matt told me, I can't wait to see the look on Kara's face when he asks her" lita said to Stacy. 

"Yer it will be great to see a real smile on her face after what's happened recently"

* * *

Kara made her way to the ring with the belt over her shoulder. She was defending her title against Trish. 

As usual Trish used a few dirty tricks but they didn't work. When Trish was laid out on the mat Kara went for the Swanton but Tyson tomko pushed her off the turnbuckle.

Kara jumped on his back trying to choke him but he slammed her into a turnbuckle and she screamed in pain.

She could see Trish coming to. The next thing she noticed matt was beating up Tyson tomko. She then felt someone roll her into the ring and pull her on top of Trish.

1..2..3!

The ref helped her up and matt and Jeff slipped into the ring.

She glared at Jeff.

"Why'd you pull me over to cover Trish?"

"So you could win, I thought you said you wanted me to help you when you're in serious danger?" Kara sighed.

"I did but next time just roll me into the ring" Kara replied.

"Kara, I have something to show you" Trish said at the top of the ramp.

There was a clip of Jeff in the corridor from earlier. Kara looked at Jeff he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Jeff what's wrong?" Kara asked. She then turned back to the screen.

"_Hey Jeff" Trish said walking towards him._

"_Trish? What do you want?" Jeff asked calmly. Trish smiled and moved towards him._

"_You" with that she kissed him. Jeff just stood there, not pushing her away._

"I told you Kara, he never wanted you" Trish then left, leaving Kara, Jeff and matt in the ring.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Kara I didn't mean to, I don't know why I didn't push her away" Jeff explained.

"So you what? Decided to help me win the match to make up for it!" Kara snapped. She then saw Jeff pale. She couldn't believe it, he did.

"Just to get back at her" Jeff explained.

Kara shoved him violently with tears in her eyes. She went to leave the ring.

"It's the same as you talking randy!" Jeff said with jealousy hate in his voice.

"'TALKING' Jeff, not kissing!"

"Yer for now"

"Fuck you Jeff!"

"You already did!" Jeff then realised what he had said. Kara slapped him and left the ring crying. Jeff turned and looked at matt.

Matt glared at him.

* * *

Nobody had seen or heard from Kara all week. She had a match that night so she had to be at raw. 

Everybody was disappointed in Jeff. Matt gave him a good talking. The others decided that matt's speech was all he needed considering the amount of swear words that he had used and matt never swears!

* * *

At the beginning of raw evolution made their way to the ring. 

_Jeff rolled his eyes._

"_Wonder what bullshit they have got say" edge commented._

"Recently we've been thinking evolution has been missing something".

"_A brain" Jericho said._

"A first lady, a woman who is one of the best, who is the best! Let me introduce the newest member of evolution………..Kara Michaels!"

* * *

a/n: as i said this wasn't my best writing but plz review! 


	9. AN explanation

wow an update well more of a explanation. I've decide to stop this story here, because my writing was getting really bad but I'm doing a sequel, so that should be up soon (hopefully)

see yah soon, im off to work on the sequel


End file.
